Fluttering Feelings In A Bar In Edge
by Keykeeper10
Summary: This is going to be a small series, about Scarlet trying to steal Tifa away from Cloud with a few other small stories added in here and there.


"This place is so dreary" the voice echoed through the room drawing the eyes of the remaining patrons. The bar quickly returned to its quiet state the people that dotted the room eyed the tall woman her blonde hair covering her eyes from the onlookers; her blue eyes reflected by the drink in front of her. the light over the table casted her shadow against the table the shadow sat looming under her; a cold feeling washed over the woman as she pulled back the shadow jumping in its seat. "Right, I guess I don't deserve to drink in peace" her voice came although much quieter trying to lose the still gazing eyes.

"That's it guys, closing time" the voice came from behind the bar drawing a soft reaction of sighs from the bars drunkards. The halls filled with the sounds of shoes clamoring to the exit; the tall blonde sat back eyeing the remaining drink. "Hey, didn't you hear me" the voice came as a surprise as her eyes shot upward the clear blue eyes filled with tears as she looked back to the drink. "What's wrong" the voice asked taking the seat across from her the voice came from a tall brunette her soft red eyes looked over the blonde before eyeing the drink. "Take a sip and tell me everything" her words seemed to give some comfort; the bar gave off a drearier feel now that it was empty.

"I personally designed weapons to kill innocent people, worked for an organization that worked toward world domination, rigged a few Chocobo races, blew off the head of weapon that was sent to protect the planet" she gasped pounding her head down on the table; the glass shook violently with a few drops landed on the table.

"What was that last one" the woman asked leaning against the wall; a look of disbelief flashed across her face.

"Rigged a Chocobo race" she replied avoiding eye contact; the table fell silent as the blonde dropped her head on to the table again. The bartender sat looking down to the silky blonde hair that crowded the woman's face.

"Well it isn't all bad I guess, you still have your life" the bartender gave an honest look her hands reached forward; her slim fingers intertwining with the gold locks of hair. "People are capable of doing good and bad,

"Rigged a Chocobo race" she replied avoiding eye contact; the table fell silent as the blonde dropped her head on to the table again. The bartender sat looking to the silky blonde hair that crowded the woman's face; the bartender leaned forward rubbing the back of the woman's head "You still have your life, it's easy to get bogged down in the past but as long as your alive you can still do good" her hands softly cupped the woman's face raising her head from the tale "the world has faced its fair share of problems but its only because people put their pasts behind them and rose to the occasion" she smiled sliding the drink toward her. the deep blue eyes sat looking at the mellow drink; she stiffened taking a deep breath before pushing the drink away.

"Thanks, I need that" she gave a smile as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Wait" the bartender shot up jumping from her seat. "Scarlet" she panicked slamming her hands down onto the table.

"Lockhart" the woman looked up giving a softer expression then the other.

"What's with that reaction" Tifa shouted picking the woman from seat by her collar.

"You think I don't know the name of the owner of the bar I frequent" Scarlet answered honestly her crystal blue eyes staring down the young bartender. "What's the big deal anyway" Scarlet moved forward pulling Tifa's hands from her collar giving the woman a cold stair before turning back to the seat.

"I guess it's fine" Tifa muttered taking a few steps back her eyes gentle rising to the see Scarlet bring the glass to her lips a soft twinge hit stung her back as she watched. Scarlet watching the young girl out of the corner of her eye. The young bartender stood transfixed her eyes watching the cup empty; the woman abruptly stopped letting out a large sigh as she sat the cup down, "Sorry, you can toss the rest I still have to make it home" Scarlet yawned walking toward the door. Tifa stood staring at the woman's back as she opened the door; her attention turned back to the glass a small twinge ran down her spine as she picked up the glass.

"Thank you for giving me a reason to keep coming back" Scarlet waved stepping out onto the welcome mat.

"What" Tifa sighed as she finished the drink.

"Maybe next time I can give you a real kiss instead of an indirect one" she laughed shutting the door behind her. Tifa looked to the door puzzled before looking down to the glass; a soft twinge ran down her back as she blushed.

"Jerk" she mouthed looking over the lipstick smudge.

The city of Edge stood quite with the moon hanging high overhead. "For a war criminal, you seem to be doing well" the voice echoed throughout the small alley; the tall blonde turned on her heel. A small blonde haired girl stood her hands on her hips a look of disappointment weighed heavily on her face. "You know Cloud and his friends are off limits" the small woman sighed as she leaned against the building.

"Elena, still the snooping pain in the ass" Scarlet answered honestly opened her phone trying to ignore the young woman. "Regardless I'm not here to hurt anyone" the air between them crew colder as the two continued to glare at each other.

"I watched a bit of that" Elena sighed bringing her hands to her sides as she started walking forward "You know she already has someone she likes, so you're just being an annoyance" the small girl's frown shifted into a smile a dark aura building behind it.

"So, it's kind of like you and that wutai girl" Scarlet answered giving Elena a short pause.

"It's not, we're just friends" Elena shot back turning to face the deserted street Scarlet gave a small chuckle as she slid her phone into her purse.

"It might seem like that on your side but what about her side" the questioned seemed to stop the young woman in her tracks her brow furrowed as Scarlet began to walk away giving a slight chuckle.


End file.
